


The Princess

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With stories to be told and many years ahead of them, the young Prince and Princess aren't prepared for all the twists of their extravagant and blissful lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eloise

The castle was buzzing with servants and handmaidens bustling about to prepare for the arrival of the two princes of Asgard. The brothers were well known in the Midgardian kingdom. They had grown up with the princess. Thor, the elder, was wedded to Jane, a woman of science, from a small village on Midgard. Jane traveled to Asgard to rule in the palace with him. The younger, Prince Loki, had been betrothed to the Midgardian princess since they were children.

Her name was Princess Eloise Charbonneau.

 

* * *

 

_Royal families from across the Nine Realms congregated in the Grand Hall of the Charbonneau Palace to witness the debut of the new French princess. Among those families, the House of Odin was present in the crowd. King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard had a long friendship with the Charbonneau family. The two kings grew up together as young boys, and ruled in harmony as men. They had arranged for their children to do the same._

_Since the only heir to the Charbonneau throne was the princess, King Guillaume and King Odin reached an agreement that when the princess was of age, she would marry Odin’s youngest son, Loki. This way, there would be someone to protect her and rule alongside her, as well as another bond to strengthen the eternal brotherhood of the two kingdoms._

_As the Grand Hall filled with guests, their attention was drawn to the front of the large room. The herald announced King Guillaume and Queen Anne as they entered through the large wooden doors. All of the guests greeted the two royals with cheers and applause as they made their way down the center aisle. The king and queen stood side-by-side before the crowd as the cheering died away. The pair wore magnificent grins on their faces as the herald began to introduce the newest member of their family._

_The House of Odin stood toward the front of the room, closest to the king and queen. Thor and Loki leaned forward into the aisle to get a good glance at the back of the hall. The princess was being carried in by the queen’s closest handmaiden. The baby was wrapped in a lacy, white dress. The two boys, no older than four, stood in awe as the young child passed by them and was placed ever so gently into the hands of the queen. Thor stood behind Loki and pushed his brother so he could get a better look. Loki frowned but knew better than to protest during such an important event. He glanced up at Queen Anne, who smiled warmly down at him. Loki blushed and dropped his gaze back to the princess. The king began his speech._

_“My people. My friends. Welcome to my kingdom. I am pleased to introduce my darling wife, Queen Anne, and my beloved daughter: Princess Eloise.” The crowd erupted in cheers for the King and his family. As the celebration went on, many royal families came forward with gifts for the girl. The Odinson Family was the last to come forth._

_King Odin approached his friends and bowed slightly._

_“I have brought a gift for the new princess,” he declared. Odin pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a necklace. A gold chain, with the tiniest emerald heart hanging from it, was housed inside the box. “It’s a little big for her now, but she will grow into it,” he said quietly. Queen Anne smiled knowingly at King Odin._

_“Thank you for this generous gift, my friend,” King Guillaume answered. Next, Prince Thor came forward with a bouquet of roses._

_“These are for the princess,” he stated. “They are pretty like she is.” Finally, the king and queen’s eyes fell to Prince Loki. He hesitated, but Queen Frigga lightly pushed him toward the family. Loki stepped forward with a tiny, flimsy stuffed rabbit. He looked into the cradle between the King and Queen, and gently placed the powder-pink animal on the princess’s stomach. She grabbed it and snuggled it to her tightly. Loki’s lips formed a small smile as he looked down at her. Thor poked his younger brother’s shoulder and his face shot up in realization._

_“Oh,” he began. “I made this for the princess. I hope she likes it.” Queen Anne kneeled before the young boy and placed a hand on his small shoulder._

_“Thank you, Prince Loki.” She smiled. “I’m sure she will cherish it always.”_

 

* * *

 

Eloise cradled her chin in her hand as she leaned on the balcony of her bed chambers and sighed, lost in thought. Even though the humid air clung to her skin uncomfortably, she had a lazy smile plastered across her features as she twiddled the emerald heart on her necklace. The two princes of Asgard would be arriving within the hour for the ball. That meant she would finally dance with Loki—her Loki—again.

The last time the two Asgardian princes visited was over a year ago. They had visited for Princess Eloise’s 17th birthday, and now they were returning for her 18th. _This is it,_ She thought. _Tomorrow, I will be 18. Tomorrow, I will be 18, and I will have my dearest love at my side._ Her smile widened as she daydreamed.

After a short while, she sighed again and stood from her place to prepare herself. A quiet knock reached the princess’s ears.

“Entrez,” she exhaled happily. Her dearest handmaiden, and friend, entered through the oak doors.

“Bonjour, mademoiselle,” she curtsied. “I have brought your ball gown from your mother.” Eloise’s eyes brightened as she stood and squeaked with joy.

“Merci! Oh, I am so excited, Marie-Claire! Will you help me dress?” She asked with a grin. Marie-Claire nodded and began to unwrap the gown from its protective papers. Eloise undressed and stood with anticipation to see what her mother chose for her. The handmaiden finished unwrapping the dress, and both girls gasped at the beauty of it. The floor-length gown was in Eloise’s signature color, powder-pink. It was strapless, and the top was covered in beautiful pink lace. The bottom of the marvelous dress was made of layer upon layer of tulle; the top layer of it embroidered with lace. The dress was accentuated with a long, silk ribbon to tie around the princess’s waist.

“Oh, Eloise,” Marie-Claire sighed, “We must get you in this right away!” The pair hurried to dress the princess. After she was buttoned in, and the ribbon was tied in a simple bow, Eloise ran to her mirror. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped again.

“You look beautiful, mademoiselle!” Marie-Claire exclaimed. The two girls giggled and danced around the bed chambers together in glee. “Now, how should I do your hair?”

Eloise thought for a moment. “Will you half-braid it, s’il vous plaît?” Marie-Claire nodded, and began to form a crown of braids atop the princess’s head, while the rest of her long, brown hair hung down her back in elegant curls. The final touch was a simple, gold tiara atop her head. “Merci, it’s beautiful. Merci beaucoup.”

“It was my pleasure, mademoiselle. Would you like me to put on your makeup as well?” Eloise shook her head.

“No, not today.” She grinned. “I’m only going to do minimal makeup. I can do it myself. Merci,” she explained. She knew she would shed tears when she saw her lovely Prince this evening. The princess asked her handmaiden to keep her company while she finished preparing. The two conversed about what everyone would be wearing, what foods would be served, and what handsome young man Marie-Claire could get her hands on to dance with.

“What about François? He has his eyes on you all the time!” Eloise suggested, applying a small amount of rouge to her cheeks. Her friend blushed and looked away.

“Oh, he doesn’t like me like that. He’s just nice. I don’t think he likes me,” she whispered.

“Well, do you like him?” asked the princess. Marie-Claire thought for a moment and then gave a small nod.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, I do.” Eloise and Marie-Claire smiled at each other.

“Then I think you should go up to him and say, ‘Bonsoir, monsieur! Would you care to dance?’ Oh, I can just see it now!” She laughed.

From outside, guards at the front gate of the palace began to bark commands at each other. Eloise’s face lit up and she ran to her balcony to watch the arrival of the Princes. Her guards stumbled about below at the gate as the fleet of Asgardian soldiers and servants preceded the two princes on horseback. Princess Eloise squealed and turned to Marie-Claire.

“They’re here!” She exclaimed and ran to hug her best friend.

“Let us go, mademoiselle! Your parents are probably waiting for you to greet the princes with them.” The princess slipped on her shoes, lifted her dress, and burst into the hall, practically sprinting to find her parents.

“Excusez-moi!” she exclaimed as she dodged passing guards and servants. "Desolé!" She ran faster and faster to the front doors of the palace. Her heart raced and her shoes clicked in sync. Just as she neared the entrance, she saw the brothers walk in and greet her parents.

“Loki!” She shouted as she approached him, still sprinting. The four turned in her direction. Loki’s grin shone for miles, and he took off running with open arms toward Eloise. She threw herself at him, arms encircling his neck. He lifted her with ease and spun her around. She silently thanked herself for only using a small amount of makeup when tears sprang to her eyes. She laughed as he placed her gently on the floor. She pulled away from him and saw his tear-filled eyes as well.

“Oh, Loki. Mon chéri.” She wiped a stray tear from his cheek with her thumb. “How I’ve missed you so!” The prince kissed the top of her head.

“My beautiful darling,” he began. “It’s been far too long. Dry your eyes, my love.” They beamed at each other and took in each other’s features until King Guillaume cleared his throat. The two turned to look at the other three people. Eloise smiled and quickly walked to greet Thor.

“Bonsoir, Thor,” she welcomed him with a hug and kisses to each cheek.

“My lady, you haven’t changed a bit since I saw you last,” Thor said as they broke from their friendly embrace.

“Where is Lady Jane?” the princess asked. Loki walked up to the group and placed his right arm lazily around Eloise’s waist, pulling her close to him.

“Thor had to leave her on Asgard for the time being because she is with child,” Loki explained. The king, queen, and princess all gasped, and Thor blushed.

“Yes, it’s true. My Lady is with child.” This time, the queen spoke.

“I am so happy for you, Thor!” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “This is wonderful news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, friends.
> 
> I am the WORST at updating consistently, and I also don't have a lot of the chapters written out that I have planned. Please bear with me. 
> 
> I don't usually write multi-chapter fics (I've only ever done one, and it took me a year since publishing the second to last chapter to actually sit down and write the last chapter. Whoops), but I'm willing to give this a shot again since it's something I'm interested in.
> 
> Also, just to clarify, Eloise and her kingdom are in France, which is why they speak in partial French. I wanted to give her the feeling of a Frenchwoman without having to translate everything she says into English in a separate chapter (how tedious would that be, for both myself, and you). It's basically just simple things (like "thank you" and "my darling"). That being said, thank you for your patience.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're all doing swell.


	2. Magic

_“Thor! Give it back!” the princess cried. She chased after him through the corridors, but her short legs could not keep up with his lightning-fast pace._

_“You’ll never be able to catch me, Eloise!” Prince Thor yelled back to her. “You’re a Midgardian. You can’t outrun an Asgardian!” Eloise slowed to a stop. Tears welled in her eyes as the young prince ran away with her favorite animal. The tiny princess dropped to the floor and held her face in her hands, sobbing._

_“Don’t listen to him.” Loki kneeled beside her, looking off to the distance where Thor turned around a corner. She looked up at him, her face blotched with red._

_“But Thor is right!” she choked. “I am only a human girl. I will never get Lapin back.” Loki hushed her and pulled the small, pink rabbit from behind his back. Eloise looked up at him in awe. “How did you get Lapin?” She whispered with wide eyes._

_Loki looked around them and once the coast was clear, he whispered to her: “If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell?” The princess nodded and smiled._

_“Loki, you know I will always keep your secrets safe with me.” He sighed and pulled her closer to him._

_“Can we go somewhere else?”_

_“Sure! We can go to my chambers.” She took his small hand in hers and ran to her bedroom. Eloise giggled as Loki stumbled in behind her. They closed the doors and sat in the middle of the floor._

_She sat on her knees and leaned forward with her hands on the floor in front of her. “Okay, tell me now.” Loki shifted and sat with his legs crossed._

_“Well, it’s something I have to show you,” he corrected. The princess gasped as Loki’s hands emitted a soft green light._

_“What is that?”_

_“Magic.” Loki’s face was hard with concentration. Eloise bit her bottom lip. Moments later, the young prince held a pink rose in his hand._

_“Can I touch it?”_

_“Sure! It’s for you.”_

_Eloise picked up the rose from his hand and sniffed it._

_“It smells real!”_

_“That’s because it is real. I made it.”_

_Eloise leaned forward and pressed a feather-light kiss to Loki’s cheek. “Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I promise not to tell anyone.” Loki blushed and nodded. A knock resonated from the doors and an older servant popped his head in._

_“Mademoiselle, your parents would like you and Prince Loki to join them for dinner in the Grand Hall.”_

_“Merci, Eugène!” The servant nodded and left the two children. Eloise turned around to face Loki again._

_“Will you sit next to me?” She asked him, hopefully. Loki smiled and stood, extending his hand to help her up._

_“I would like that.” He squeezed her hand lightly, and the pair ran through the halls to join the king and queen._

 

* * *

 

“Will you sit next to me?” Eloise asked with a sweet smile. Loki grinned and offered her his arm as the pair left the library.

“I would like that.” Eloise slid her arm through his and rested her hand on his bicep. Her heels clicked against the floor as they walked to the Grand Hall.

“How does it feel?” Loki asked.

“Not any different, really.” Eloise thought for a moment. “I feel the same. I look the same. I dress the same. I don’t think anything has changed much over a year.” Loki looked down at her lovingly.

“Well, I think you look even more beautiful than when I last saw you.” Eloise scoffed jokingly.

“Are you saying I looked ugly before?” She smirked up at Loki.

“Darling,” he chuckled. “You sure love to twist my words, don’t you?” The pair laughed together, and Eloise held his arm tighter to her.

“Have I told you today that I love you?” She asked him. She pressed her cheek against his upper arm.

“Hm.” He feigned thinking for a moment. “I don’t think you have.” Loki stopped walking, and the princess turned to face him.

“Well,” she began. “I love you.” She kissed him. “I love you more than anything else.” Another kiss. “I love you more than I love the air I breathe.” And another. “You are my light, and above all else, you are my best friend.” Loki cupped her cheek in his hand.

“My darling girl.” His eyes glinted in the light pouring through the stained glass windows. “I love you more than I can put into words.” Now, he kissed her. “You are my intelligent—” Kiss. “Quick-witted—” Kiss. “And beautiful princess.” Eloise grinned up at Loki as they continued their journey to the Grand Hall for the ball. The two lovers strolled down the corridors with servants running around them and trying to finish their duties in time for the event.

 

* * *

 

_The young princess screamed in agony as a terrible pain shot up her arm. Loki quickly recoiled with wide eyes._

_“Eloise!” He cried. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Tears streamed down her face, and she fell to her knees, clutching her forearm._

_“Why?!” She sobbed. Loki’s right hand shifted from azure to pale white as he looked down at his friend._

_“It’ll be okay Eloise. I promise,” he whispered, dropping to his knees beside her. He tried to embrace her, but she jerked away from him._

_“Don’t touch me!” Suddenly, Eugène burst into her bed chambers. Loki’s head whipped around, and he stared at the man in horror._

_“What happened?” He asked, voice full of concern._

_“I-I accidentally froze her arm... I didn’t mean it! I don’t know how I did it!” Loki choked out. Eugène rushed to the children and knelt next to them. He tried to touch Eloise’s arm but hissed at the cold and pulled back._

_“Can you heal her?” He asked, calmly. Loki nodded slowly. He clenched his jaw and concentrated on clearing his mind. A green light radiated from his fingers, and he approached Eloise slowly. Her wide eyes bore into his and her breathing became irregular as he moved closer._

_“Will you let me fix your arm? Please, Eloise?” She stared at him for a few more moments before nodding once. Loki continued on and gently held her forearm in his hands. He licked his lips and concentrated harder. The princess whimpered, but soon, she felt a tingling in her arm as the feeling returned to her fingers. She wiggled her digits once and the tears stopped falling. She sat quietly and watched as Loki healed her arm._

_“This will be our little secret,” Eugène reassured the children with a smile before exiting._

_Loki turned to Eloise and lifted her chin._

_“Please forgive me,” he pleaded with wide eyes. The princess looked down at her arm and back to Loki. Then, she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him._

_“I forgive you, Loki,” she sobbed into his chest. “What happened?” The young prince looked down at his hands._

_“I don’t know. It’s never happened before.” Eloise took his hands in hers and kissed his nose._

_“We’ll keep it between the three of us, like Eugène said.”_

 

* * *

 

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are?” Loki asked. The pair were together on the dance floor in the Grand Hall. The prince held Eloise close to him as they floated around the room. They didn’t notice anyone else around them.

“I can’t recall,” she teased. The music faded from the air, and the two bowed to each other. They made their way to the balcony.

“Well, then. I think you are the most magnificent woman in all of France.” He smiled. Eloise leaned up to kiss his soft lips.

“Only because I’m with the most handsome prince in all of Asgard,” she replied. Loki burst into laughter and spun his princess around.

“I guess we make quite the pair,” he said.

“I guess we do.” The prince and princess leaned over the railing and stood in perfect silence as they watched the stars twinkle. Soon this would be Loki’s home, and he was more than ready for it.


	3. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this! I hope you can forgive me. <3

The celebration continued well into the late hours of the night. Eloise and Loki retired to her chambers while the banquet was still lively. The pair undressed from their ceremonial attire and helped each other into their night clothing. After, they decided to sit in front of the fireplace together.

“I love you, Loki.” Eloise looked up at her prince. Loki looked down at his princess’s head in his lap.

“Je t’aime, Eloise,” he replied in her native language. She grinned.

“You think you are clever using French to make me fawn over you, don’t you?”

“Guilty as charged,” Loki chuckled, and kissed her nose gently. “I still haven’t given you your birthday present.”

“Chèri, you’re the only present I need.” The princess sat up.

“I wanted to get it for you. It’s a symbol of my undying love for you... That sounded a lot better in my head.” Loki laughed and pulled out a powder-pink rose—just like the one he conjured for her years ago—from behind his back. “It will never die, so long as you and I are together.”

“Just like ‘La Belle et La Bête,’” Eloise sighed happily. Loki looked at her, confused. She chuckled. “It is a story my mother used to tell me before bed every night. ‘Beauty and The Beast.’”

“Will you tell it to me?” Loki asked. Eloise nodded and began to spin tales of a beautiful village girl who was captured by a mysterious beast and kept in the castle with him. She told him about the enchanted rose, a symbol of the curse placed on The Beast. Loki listened intently as his beauty retold the story of her childhood. He could not help but think of himself as a beast in the back of his mind. Loki frowned.

“Loki? What’s wrong?” Eloise asked him. The prince’s eyes snapped up to meet hers.

“Nothing, my love,” he reassured her. “I think I am just tired from your party.”

“Then let us retire to bed.” The two curled into Eloise’s pink bed. She pulled the fluffy comforter over Loki and herself. The Asgardian wrapped his arm around his petite princess and pulled her in close. She warmed him to the core, and he smiled lazily as he magically turned out the lights.

Loki stayed awake for another hour after Eloise fell asleep. He couldn’t take his mind off of Eloise’s story of the beast who captured the girl. Eventually, sleep took him, along with his worries.

 

* * *

 

“Loki!” Eloise cried. “Loki wake up!” She shook the prince with all of her might. Loki jolted awake in bed with the princess staring down at him.

“Eloise? What’s wrong?” He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his love.

“Someone has broken into the castle,” she whispered. Loki bolted upright. “We need to hide!” The two lovers climbed out of the bed, and Eloise opened the secret passage behind her wardrobe.

“How long has that been there?” Loki asked. The princess grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

“We don’t have time for that!” Eloise dragged Loki through a long cavern of secret tunnels until she found the right path. “Come, we need to move quickly.”

“Do you know who has broken in?” Eloise stopped in her tracks and turned sharply to face Loki.

“ _Putain_ , Loki! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos questions stupides!” Eloise cursed him, and he finally shut up. Whenever she spoke to him—or rather, yelled at him—in only French, he knew she was angry. Their footsteps echoed off the cold floors and walls as they made their way to their destination. Eloise’s short nightdress barely shielded her from the freezing air, and she visibly shook. Loki squeezed her hand reassuringly. She stopped again but this time, she hugged her prince tight around his waist. “Loki, I am terrified.”

“Shhh, darling. I’ll protect you.” He held her close for a few more seconds before they resumed their fleeing. Suddenly, something jumped out at the pair, and Eloise screamed as Loki pulled her back behind him.

“Eloise?” A familiar, booming voice asked.

“Brother?” Loki asked in return. Eloise exhaled shakily and peeked out from behind her prince. Loki used his magic to light up the passageway.

“Do you know anything, Thor?” asked the princess. The elder prince shook his head.

“I was just told by a guard to find you two.” There was a rumble from above their heads and the three royals looked up to the ceiling.

“We need to move. Vite! Vite!” Eloise pushed the two brothers out of her way and began running. They trailed her closely.’

Eventually, the trio found their way out and into the library, where the king and queen were waiting for them.

“Maman! Papa!” Eloise sprinted to them and they caught her in an embrace. “What is happening?”

“The Frost Giants from Jotunheim. They have invaded,” King Guillaume explained. Eloise stiffened and looked back to her beloved, who also looked visibly shaken by this news. “We fear for your safety.”

“What do we do?” She asked. Her mother explained that they were safe in the secret library. Eloise nodded and turned to Loki. He held her close.

“Loki,” she breathed. “What will happen to us?”

“I don’t know, Eloise. I will keep you safe. I swear it.”

“Are you alright? These are your kind. Do they know about you?” she whispered.

“I do not know if they know about me. But it does not matter to me. I only care that you stay unharmed, and I will do everything to protect you. I would use my magic, but your parents do not know of it.” There was another loud banging from above their heads. Eloise began to cry, but Loki held her and shushed her quietly. He felt a large hand squeeze his shoulder.

“Brother, I will do everything I can to keep her safe. I swear it.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki said. The princess began shaking in his arms. “Please stop crying, my love. Everything will be alright.” Eloise sniffled as Loki dried her tears with his thumb.

“I’m so cold, Loki.” A draft blew over her exposed skin.

“Here, let’s sit by the fire then.” Loki sat on the floor by the fireplace and put his princess’s head in his lap.

“I love you, my prince,” Eloise whispered, a tear running down the side of her face.

“I love you too, Eloise. I will always protect you.” He ran his fingers through her hair and hummed softly. The princess eventually fell asleep among her family and the rumbling from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> -"Putain" is the French equivalent to the word "Fuck"  
> -"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos questions stupides!" means "We don't have the time for your stupid questions!"  
> -"Vite" means "quickly"


	4. The Queen

“Eloise,” Loki whispered. “Wake up, my darling. The danger is over.” The princess slowly stretched her body and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that Loki had carried her back to her chamber after everything was alright.

“What happened, Loki?” she asked, hugging him tightly.

“Well, there was no fighting, I can tell you that much. But I do not know what happened, exactly. The Jotunns just left.”

“Did you see them? What did they come here for?” she asked frantically.

“Hush, my love. Do not worry yourself with these happenings.”

“No, Loki! I want to know. I do not wish to be in the dark all the time!” The young prince smiled at her.

“Oh, my darling Eloise,” he said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. “You never cease to remind me how easy it is for me to brush the feelings of others aside. I am truly sorry.” He kissed her. “I will try to change.”

“It is okay, Loki. Just tell me what happened.” She rubbed her thumb against his wrist.

“It turns out that the Jotunns do know of me.”

Eloise gasped. “Will they hurt you?” She was almost in tears thinking about it.

“No, but I think they will try to harm you. They came here in search of you.”

“Why?”

“They know that I love you, Eloise. They wish to use you as leverage to get to me.” Loki looked away. “I cannot let that happen.”

“What are we going to do?” She squeezed his hand.

“I’m going to travel to Jotunheim to settle this all. I can’t have anyone coming after you.”

“Loki, you can’t! That is much too dangerous!” she pleaded.

“I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

“Let me go with you! I think you forget that I’m a warrior.”

“Eloise, you’re the only heir to your family line! I could not bear it if I—if you—” Loki choked back a sob.

“Oh, Loki. Shhhh, mon chéri. I do not care if my line ends with me. I love you. I would do anything for you, my Loki.” The princess wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb. “I want to go with you.”

“Mademoiselle?” Marie-Claire called from outside the door. Eloise got up from the bed and scuttled over to answer it.

“Oui?” She asked. Loki watched from the bed.

“His Majesty has asked for your presence in the library.” The serving girl’s face was solemn.

“Merci, Marie-Claire.” Eloise’s friend nodded and left the princess alone. She closed the door, leaned on it, and sighed. “I don’t want to get dressed,” she whined.

“Darling,” Loki said, standing and walking over to her. “We will go together. Come on, let’s get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

“Papa.” Eloise’s voice echoed through the Grand Hall. “What is it?” King Guillaume sat upright in his chair.

“Maman… They took her…” The princess’s eyes widened in shock.

“W-what?” She shook her head in disbelief. Loki moved forward to keep her upright. “How? How did they get to her?”

“She was protecting Loki and you. She didn’t want them to hurt you, Eloise. She loves you so much, ma fille.” King Guillaume stood and descended the few steps and rushed over to pull Eloise into his embrace. “I’m so sorry.” The princess shook as absolute devastation washed over her.

“Eloise,” Loki’s voice cracked. King Guillaume held his arms out so the young prince could join in consoling the girl. The family held one another for what felt like hours to them. Eventually, The King released his hold on the two. Before he turned back around to sit on the lonely throne, he cupped the princess’s cheek in his hand and rubbed it with his thumb reassuringly. He patted Loki’s shoulder.

“Take care of her, Monsieur,” he said. Loki bowed to the king and led his betrothed out of the room.

“Eloise, darling, are you alri—”

“We have to save her, Loki. We’re going to Jotunheim.” She wiped her tears.

“You cannot just jump into this head first without any planning,”

“And why not!?”

“Eloise, I can’t let you—”

“She is my mother, Loki!”

“ENOUGH!” He yelled. Eloise jumped back with fresh tears forming in her eyes. Loki had never yelled at her like that before. “Enough, Eloise…” He hung his head. “It’s too dangerous. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. Your mother wouldn’t want you to act this irrationally. Please, princess.” Loki took her hands in his. “Please listen. I love you, your father loves you, and your mother loves you. I promise, I will return the queen to you, but we cannot act out like this.”

“Loki...”

“I’m sorry for yelling, my love. Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you, mon chéri. I just don’t know what to do. My father is probably crying in there right now, but he will not let anyone see.”

“Your father is a very strong king. He will do everything he can to get your mother back, and so will I. I will get Thor and Odin to help as well.” He pulled the princess into a hug. “I love you, darling. But right now we must stay here and plan. Let us go back to your chambers and calm down before we try anything.”

“Okay, Loki.” The prince led the princess back to their room, and told a servant to bring them breakfast. They disrobed again and Loki held her close by the fire. The two of them spent the day lounging around. Eloise broke into fits of sobbing every once in a while, and Loki was always there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is still coming along. Slowly. Don't worry, I'm still writing it, in case you were wondering!


End file.
